Lily Evans: Head Girl and Klutz Extrodinaire
by theflowerandthestag
Summary: Lily Evans has always been a bit of a klutz, but lately her little incidents are occurring more often and in the presence of James Potter. Obviously it's his fault.
1. The Sheet and Trunk Incident

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anna and Jess are lowly college students.

Author's note: Hello! Anna and Jessica here with our first attempt at a Marauder's Era fanfic. Let us know how you like it! Also let us know if you spot any mistakes so that we can fix them. Sometimes two pairs of eyes are still not good enough.

Chapter One: The Sheet and Trunk Incident

A loud thump interrupted the quiet and calm morning of September first. The thump was soon followed by a series of quiet curses and a few more thumps. The door to the room where all of the thumps had come from slowly opened and a concerned red-haired man poked his head in.

"Alright there, Lily?"

The girl in question sat on the floor in front of her bed, tangled quite badly in her sheets. "Yup. I'm fantastic," she quipped trying in vain to detangle herself.

The man, her father, laughed and opened the door the rest of the way. "Would you like some help?"

"No. I think I got it," She replied, laying herself flat on the floor. She then began to roll….right into her trunk. "That did not work as planned."

Her father let out another laugh and made his way into the room to help her detangle herself from her blankets, "Is there any particular reason your trunk is in the middle of your room instead of tucked underneath your desk?"

Lily stood up and very nearly tripped on her sheets, "I didn't want to forget it."

"You may be absent minded, but I don't think you could forget that huge thing, Lily."

"If you remember I forgot my wand last year. That is quite important. Thankfully Marlene's owl was actually with her on the train and not at home," Lily stated, not in the least bit proud.

"Thankfully your mother and I went straight home instead of stopping for brunch," Her father replied with a laugh. "You do have your wand where you will remember it, right?"

"I've learned from my mistakes, dad. Now shoo. I have to get ready," she said shoving her dad out the door.

"Alright, alright. You better hurry if you want to have some of mum's amazing chocolate chip pancakes."

Lily grinned. Chocolate chip pancakes were her absolute favorite breakfast food in the entire world. "Give me twenty minutes!" She shoved him out of her room and fumbled her way to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. The bright blue tiles of her bathroom floor were cool and hard beneath her feet as she made her way over to her shower, rubbing her tired eyes before reaching in and turning on the water.

She climbed into the shower, letting out a moan when the hot water began to hit her skin. Today was the day. The start to a new year at school. Her final schoool year. She slowly worked her strawberry shampoo through her hair. And bloody hell she was Head Girl too. She picked up her pace, washing and rinsing. She wondered who would be Head Boy. Hopefully it was Remus Lupin. He had been her fellow prefect since fifth year and she had always gotten along quite well with him.

She climbed out of the shower, grabbing on to the towel rack to top herself from slipping on the blue tiles beneath her feet. She wrung what water out of her hair that she could with a firm squeeze and gave a final sigh. Grace was a skill never bestowed upon to her. Toppling into her trunk was not the start she had been anticipating. "Come on, Lily," she pep-talked herself, speaking to nothing else but the shower tiles facing her. "Pull yourself together. This is the start to a fantastic new year. Everything is going to go perfectly."

With that, she gathered what was left of her belongings into her trunk. At least the item she considered most essential: _Marjory Mittleburns: Magical Mendings for all Maladies_. This was definitely an essential considering her inability to keep herself healthy and fit. She quickly pulled on a white button down shirt and a pair of jeans.

From downstairs, smells of buttery pancakes wafted into her room with the slightest hint of melted, fried chocolate chips. Breathing it all in brought a smile to her face. No one made chocolate chip pancakes the way her mother could. It was one of the many things Lily would miss about her home...

"LILY EVANS!"

A wince crossed Lily's face and she pressed her palm into her forehead, bracing herself for the next onslaught of screeching. There was never just one. Of all the things she would miss about home, Petunia's short-tempered patience directed at her would be one thing she wouldn't. "KITCHEN NOW!"

After all these years, however, Lily had grown to accept her sister's bitter attitude toward that had erupted the day her Hogwarts letters had been delivered to her. The downward spiral between them had spun out of control ever since for nearly seven years. What was worse was the fact her parents merely chastised Petunia at worse for such terrible manners toward her and Petunia took advantage at every turn to rain on Lily's achievements because of it, no matter how modest Lily tried to be to the point she practically kept most of her wizarding life at Hogwarts a secret around her family.

Especially the intimate ones.

Her face flushed at that thought so Lily nearly missed tripping over the last step leading down the staircase as she hurried. She managed to sidestep the final step by jumping clear over it entirely, landing with a loud thump. The floorboards trembled beneath her feet.

"How can such a small person make so much ruckus?" Petunia sneered upon Lily's appearance into the kitchen.

To Lily's relief, her mother intercepted Petunia's attack against her. "Be kind, Petunia dear. Now that your sister has joined us we can enjoy breakfast as a family. Now eat your pancakes."

Petunia stuffed a bite into her mouth with a small humph before turning her nose up at Lily who took the seat beside her. "I'll miss you while I'm gone," Lily said, trying to make amends.

Her sister continued to chomp silently on her pancakes. Lily bit down on the corner of her lip. Honestly. Who was she kidding? But at least her words sounded genuine enough that her mother believed them. She smiled pleasantly down at Lily. It didn't go ignored by Petunia whose brows furrowed deeper as if to say don't bother.

Their father burst into the kitchen hauling Lily's entire trunk behind him. It instantly lifted a smile to Lily's face, reminding her that Hogwarts was only a train ride away.

"Thank you, dad," She beamed at him.

"We can't have you carrying this now the stairs now can we? Can you imagine the trauma you could cause? To yourself? To our walls?"

"Gee thanks," She remarked sarcastically. Reaching towards the plate of hot pancakes in the center of the table, she heaped three onto her plate and dug in with quite vigor.

The doorbell rang and Petunia hopped up quickly, "That'll be Vernon. We're going to the movies and then lunch."

Lily's mother looked cross, "Petunia, dear you were supposed to ride with us to the train station to see Lily off. It's her final year."

Petunia scowled, "Mum! Vernon and I have been planning to see this movie for weeks!"

Lily tried to hide the disappointment, "S'alright Tuney. Have fun at your movie. I'll see you when I come home for Christmas."

Petunia just let out a grunt and flounced out of the room without another word.

Lily let out a soft sigh, "It's okay mum. You don't have to say anything. I'd rather have a pleasant final ride to the train station anyway."

Her mother sighed, "I just don't understand. You two used to be inseparable."

Lily just shrugged as her father sat down beside her and began to eat. "We just grew up I suppose. I really don't mind."

Not wanting Petunia of all people to spoil her good memories, she quickly dissolved the incident from her mind. Today was her day.

She finished her breakfast and helped her mother with the dishes, despite her mother's insistence that she didn't need help. She made her way to the car after quickly checking out her room to make sure she had everything. She bid her home goodbye and began the car ride to King's Cross where she would board the train heading towards her other home, Hogwarts.


	2. The King's Cross Incident

A/N Here's chapter two! Let me know what you think! Thank you to bookenworum, DolphinDreamer24-7, miss pompadour , Nanami Of Falling Snow, and especially SunshineDaisies0821 for reveiwing!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

Chapter Two: The King's Cross Incident

Lily climbed out of the car as her father went to hunt down a cart for her trunk. She was here. This was it. She straightened her white button down shirt and ran her finger over the Head Girl badge pinned there. Her father came pushing a cart towards the car, "Last one!"

"Thanks dad! Remember last year when we had to lug it all the way across the station? That was murder."

"Excuse me, who did all the lugging?" Her father questioned.

"Well you did, but I still had to get it on the train by myself!" She responded sticking out her tongue.

Her father just laughed and pulled her trunk onto the cart. Lily launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely, "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too Lily-flower. Now we better hurry. There's only ten minutes until the train leaves."

"You would think that we'd have learned to leave earlier by now," Lily's mum said with a little huff.

"Now where would the fun in that be, dear?" Lily's father responded, pushing Lily's cart towards Platform 9¾.

Lily laughed, "Yeah mom. The rushing is so much fun." She continued to laugh quietly as they maneuvered their way through the crowded train station. They came to a stop at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Lily turned to face her parents, "Well this is it!"

Lily's mother began to sniffle a bit, pulling out a tissue to dab at her eyes that were slowly filling with tears, "Oh my baby is growing up!"

Lily rolled her eyes a bit, "Mum, you promised!"

Lily's mother quickly pulled herself together and tugged Lily close for a hug, "You'll do a great job Lily. You'll be a fantastic Head Girl!"

Lily beamed and gave her mom a hug back and then turned to her dad. "Stay out of trouble," she grinned hugging him.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"I'm Head Girl, daddy. I'm never in trouble. Except for that one time, but that was totally Marlene's fault!"

Her father laughed and ruffled her hair, causing Lily to scowl at him, "I know sweetheart. You have a good year okay? And stay away from boys okay!"

Lily snorted a bit, "Of course." She turned and placed her hands on her cart, "Bye guys! See you at Christmas!" She then took off at a run, aiming her cart right at the wall between Platform 9 and 10. She pulled to a stop, right inside the platform entrance and took a deep breath. Her eyes fell on the scarlet steam engine emblazoned with the words Hogwarts Express. She was so wrapped up at the sight of the train that she didn't notice the unmanned luggage cart barreling towards her.

The cart hit her with an alarming amount speed, knocking Lily right onto her bum in the middle of the platform. She blinked around, in a daze when a short lump of a boy come running towards her, "Oh Lily I'm so sorry! Padf- I mean Sirius thought it would be funny to charm my cart to move on its own. I've maimed you… Oh Merlin, I've maimed you! James is going to kill me for maiming you! Well technically it was Sirius's fault but still! Hello? Lily? I'VE RENDERED YOU DEAF! OH I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Lily just blinked at him, watching as his watery blue eyes grew even more so, tears starting to build up. "Oh Peter it's alright," she remarked, pulling herself up. "I'm perfectly fine, well apart from a few bruises."

Peter Pettigrew was the boys name and he just started at her with his watery blue eyes. "A-are you sure? The cart hit you pretty hard."

Lily shrugged, "I'll be fine."

This seemed to come as a relief to Peter. His eyes wandered up and down the length of her body, as if to assure himself what Lily assure him was true. Lily brushed the back of her palms against her jeans, attempting to brush off the grime from the station floor. Dust brushed back onto the station floor. Pieces of her hair were strewn across her face and she shoved all the hair she could gather past her forehead.

"My cart," Lily said, as if as an afterthought. It was barely heard aloud by Peter who still stood nearby. His head turned toward Lily's cart which had skid a good distance away from them.

"Excuse me?" Peter spoke up.

"My cart," Lily repeated. "The least you could do is help me with my cart."

"What...oh. Right!" Peter rambled, scurrying to his knees in a graceless attempt to make a grab for Lily's cart. By the time Peter reached for it however, someone else had already picked it up.

"I believe this is yours," Snape greeted, extending his arm down to Lily, her cart in tow behind him.

"I was getting to it!" Peter shot back indigently.

"Indeed," Snape replied. A note of doubt lingered in his voice until Lily accepted his hand and allowed Snape to help her to her feet. "The train is about to depart. Do you have everything you need to board?"

"I do," Lily said quite stiffly, avoiding looking him in the eyes, "I believe I asked Peter to help me though, if you don't mind."

"Lily…" he began, quietly.

"Don't Severus. Peter if you would be so kind as to help? I'll help with yours as well."

Peter nodded eagerly as Lily helped him transfer her trunk onto his cart, paying no attention to Snape standing there. Peter struggled for a moment to push the cart forward until Lily took position next to him and began to push as well. They made it to the train just in time, hauling their trunks on quite quickly.

"Thank you, Peter."

"I-it's the least I could do after nearly killing you with my runaway cart."

Lily laughed and nearly fell over as the train lurched to a start. "I'm going to go find my friends now. Have a nice trip!" She grabbed her trunk by the handle and began to lug it down the train corridor, finding the compartment with her best friends in it quite easily for she could hear Marlene McKinnon bellowing a song by the Dastardly Dragons inside.

Cautiously she opened the door and narrowly avoided making acquaintance with Marlene's flailing arm. "Lily!" Marlene cried in the middle of one of her verses, "I was afraid you'd missed the train!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Such concern."

Marlene flung one of her arms over her shorter friend's shoulder. "I knew you didn't reaaaally miss the train."

Lily shrugged Marlene's arm off her shoulder, "Help me lift this will you?" She asked nudging her trunk with her toe.

"You're a witch, silly," Marlene replied, flopping down in her seat, "Use your wand. Honestly how did you get made Head Girl if you can't even remember to use your wand."

"Because it's not allowed," The other inhabitant of the compartment replied, standing up to help Lily place her trunk over head.

"Thank you, Dorcas," Lily stated, hugging Dorcas with one arm. "I'm glad someone here understands."

Dorcas smiled at her, "Congrats on becoming Head Girl."

"Thanks," Lily grinned, "I don't exactly know what Dumbledore was thinking, making me Head Girl."

"Oh come off it Lils," Marlene stated, rolling her eyes. "You're brilliant when you aren't forgetting where your head is."

"Thanks for that Marlene."

Marlene grinned, "Anytime sweetheart."

Lily settled into the seat by Dorcas, earning a pout from Marlene. "I'm annoyed with you at the moment."

Marlene sighed, "Well that's not out of the norm."

Lily just grinned at her and sunk comfortably into her seat, listening to Marlene chatter away about her older brother, Matt, who had just gotten a job as an auror.

After the train had been in motion for a few minutes, Lily stood. "Well I guess it's time to face my doom."

"You'll be great Lils. Just don't walk into the door like you did last time."

"Thank you so kindly for reminding me of that incident Marl. Thank you so much."

"Ignore her, Lily. Marlene just likes to tease." Dorcas said sweetly from her seat, "Good luck at your meeting! "

Lily let out a huge sigh as she opened her compartment door and slid out into the corridor. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the compartment door next hers open. She continued to walk straight ahead, and straight into the back of a tall, handsome boy.

"Oh! Sorry!"

The boy turned around with a little smirk on his face and a twinkle in his bespectacled hazel eyes, "Hello Evans."

She blinked up at him for a moment. Dear Merlin when did he suddenly get so attractive? She literally shook that thought out of her head as the boy watched her with amusement.

"Alright there Evans?" He asked grinning.

Lily let out indignant sniff, "Yes. I'm fine Potter."

He winked at her, "You sure look fine."

"And you look like a pig," She muttered under her breath.

"Didn't quite catch that Evans."

"Nothing at all," she remarked, "What are you doing out here anyway? Where is your little band of troublemakers?"

"We prefer to call ourselves "marauders"," He responded with a grin.

Lily let out a snort, "Think of yourselves as pirates, do you?"

He just continued to grin at her, "For your information I'm headed to a meeting." He shined his shiny Head Boy badge at her, "I see you got Head Girl. Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Lily's eyes widened in disbelief as the train jerked a bit, sending her toppling in to the boy.

"Falling for me already, Evans?"


	3. The Prefect Meeting Incident

A/N: Hello everyone! I feel like I must apologize again. I always feel like I'm really rambly in my writing. Thank you to TokyoTea, prongs and lily flower, and jamespotterwasntaseeker for reviewing my last chapter.

As always nothing you recognize belongs to me.

Chapter Three: The Prefect Meeting Incident

_This is not happening. I'm having a side effect from falling out of bed this morning…. Or getting run over by Peter's cart. Yes. That's it. I'm delusional. Completely and totally delusional. I mean I have to be delusional to even begin entertaining the thought that Potter is mildly attractive… and Head Boy. Oh my god. He's still holding me. _Thoughts were rushing through Lily's head as she blinked up at James. She was certainly not falling for him! She let out an indignant huff and pushed herself out of his arms.

He continued to look at her with that infuriating smirk on his face. "I was beginning to think you liked having my arms around you."

"In your dreams, Potter."

He just smirked at her even more, "I'm sure you don't want to know what goes on in my dreams, Evans."

Lily felt herself turn a magnificent shade of red. She turned and stormed off, not bothering to dignify him with an answer.

She trekked down the train corridor at an unusually fast and steady pace, stopping to pull the door to the prefect compartment open. She slumped in and shut tried to shut the door behind her, but bloody Potter was standing right there.

Harrumphing loudly she plopped into her seat, arms crossed over her chest. This was supposed to be her perfect final year and here she was getting stuck with James Potter as the Head Boy to her Head Girl. She was vaguely aware that he was staring at her from his seat across from her. He suddenly blurted out, "Did I ever apologize?"

Lily blinked at him, "Apologize?"

"For the erm... You know," He grumbled a bit, looking adorably flustered, "The incident by the lake."

Lily blinked at him again, rather baffled, "That was almost two years ago."

"Yes I realize that, did I ever apologize?"

Lily nodded, still looking rather baffled, "You did. Several times."

"Ah, well. That's good then," he stated, tugging at his school tie, having already have changed into his Hogwarts uniform.

Lily smiled wryly, "What a great first impression I'm going to make. Here you are already in uniform and I'm still in my muggle clothes."

"Well, I got here early."

"That must be a first."

"Sirius set my bloody alarm two hours early," he complained. "Two hours early!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh and the annoyed look on his face, "Yes, well I fell out of bed this morning and my alarm didn't go off."

James arched an eyebrow at her, "Fell out of bed?"

"It's a common occurrence." Lily really couldn't believe it, she was having a civil conversation with James Potter, prat extraordinaire.

James laughed a bit, "I do seem to recall you coming to class with a bump on your head on several occasions."

The compartment door slid open and in walked a very tired looking Remus Lupin, "Oh thank god. I was afraid you two would have killed each other. You were supposed to wait for me James." He ran a hand through his sandy hair and took his customary seat beside Lily/

James shrugged and grinned, "And have you ruin my fun?"

Remus just let out a tired little sigh, "It's not much fun if you end up dead now is it?"

"Aw come one Moony. We were just getting to know each other."

Lily rolled her eyes, "thank you for saving me, Remus. I don't know how much more of him I can stand."

"Hey! You thought I was being charming."

"Did I say that?"

"No, but you definitely thought it. You're a very easy person to read, Evans. Ah. Now you're angry. Did you know that when you're angry your eyebrow twitches just the tiniest bit?"

Lily crossed her arm over her chest, just when she was beginning to get on with him, he returns to his prattish self. "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"But, Evans, my love, you must. You see we have to run this meeting together."

"Unfortunately," Lily muttered under her breath.

Remus interjected, "Maybe it would be best if you didn't speak for a while James."

James pouted, looking like a sullen child, not a Head Boy of Hogwarts, "Oh alright. I'll behave for the time being."

Lily sat in quite thought for several minutes, waiting until the other prefects filed in. She smiled nicely at Emmeline Vance and Edgar Bones, the seventh year prefects from Ravenclaw. She only received a smile back from Edgar, Emmeline sent her a look of snooty distaste as she slid into the seat next to James.

Remus leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I believe she's a bit put out that she wasn't chosen."

Lily just shrugged a bit, "If you ask me I think she would have been much better choice than me. She has the proper pedigree and all." As a few of the Slytherin prefects made their way in eyeing Lily and her muggle attire with undisguised disgust.

"I think you were the perfect choice," James piped up from his seat, earning an annoyed look from Emmeline, "I think it's a perfect time for a bit of change at Hogwarts."

Lily arched her eyebrow at him, surprised he'd even managed to hear her over the chatter, "Why do you say that?"

"You just are. You have the highest grades of anyone, teachers love you, and you tutor children. What's not to like about that, hm?"

Lily just shrugged again, "I suppose so."

The rest of the prefects gathered in and Lily realized it was now or never. She just hoped she didn't choke on her own tongue when she went to address them.

"Erm. If we could all quite down for a few moments?" She stated attempting to gain the attention of the students catching up on holiday activities.

"Oy! You lot shut your pie holes for a minute. Our lovely Head Girl is trying to speak," James projected, instantly quieting the train.

"Thanks for that, Potter. Hello. I'm Lily Evans as many of you know. I've been a prefect since my fifth year and I'm really quite excited to be your Head Girl this year, even if that means sharing duties with Potter over there." A few people chuckled at her little joke and James just grinned charmingly, "Now I'm going to run over a few ground rules for our new prefects, congratulations by the way, and of course our Head Boy."

James continued to grin from his seat, "Go right ahead, love. I could listen to you talk all day."

Lily flushed brightly, "That was a bit uncalled for. Alright now As you returning prefects know we will be patrolling the train in shifts. The seventh years are going to go first one pair an hour, so on and so forth. Potter and I will both end and begin the patrols. You are allowed to take away points but that doesn't mean to do so willy nilly. There must be a viable reason," she said shooting a look at James. "Also remember no magic on the train. We will be having another very short meeting after the Sorting, so if you don't have any more questions you can come to me and I'll give you your train patrol schedule."

James clapped as she finished her little spiel, "Brilliant, Evans. Absolutely brilliant."

"Oh shut it, Potter."

Emmeline Vance let out an annoyed huff from her spot next to James, before standing up and making her way over to Lily to get her patrolling assignment for the train. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and stared at Lily with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, Vance you have the second patrol with and Edgar Bones. I trust that's not a problem."

Emmeline just let out another huff of annoyance and spun on her heel, whacking Lily quite hard with her bag in the process. Lily, being the uncoordinated girl that she was, promptly toppled over on her bum, wincing.

James was up in an instant, shoving Remus out of the way to help Lily up. "Alright there, Evans?" He asked taking her and pulling her to her feet, and then put an arm on her shoulder to steady her.

"Yup. I'm just fine," She blushed as the entire prefect car stared at her, "Alright folks you can stop staring now. Yes I fell over. Yes it will probably happen again at some point and time."

James kept his hand on her shoulder for the rest of the time she was telling people their assignments. Once the rest of the prefects trickled out Lily looked up at James. "You know you can let go of me now. I'm sure that I'm going to be okay now."

James grinned at her, "What if I like my hand here, hmm?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "Come on now, Potter. We have patrols to do."

James released her shoulder just as the train hit a particularly large bump on the tracks, sending Lily topping into James again, "See, Evans?" He grinned, wrapping an arm around her to keep her steady again, "You're definitely falling for me. I mean this is the second time this has happened today."

Lily flushed brightly, "You are such an annoyance sometimes. And I'm not falling for you. You can let me go now."

"Are you sure about that?" He grinned, "You don't seem to be too steady on your feet today, love."

Lily finally disentangled herself from his arm that was gripping her waist. "I'm perfectly fine now, Potter. Let's get this over with shall we? I'd like to get back to my compartment before Marlene decides to go through my trunk again."

James laughed, "Ah. I remember that incident well. I must say you never struck me as the black lacy knickers type."

"I really should have killed her," Lily responded with a blush, remembering the incident last year when Marlene thought it would be hilarious to suspend her underwear in the air just as James walked in. "My sister bought those for me as a joke." She felt the need to explain.

"Sure she did, Evans. Admit it. You have a kinky side."

"Well I wouldn't know if I have a kinky side or not. Thanks to you I've never had a proper boyfriend due to you scaring them off with your idiot friends, minus Remus of course."

James just grinned at her again. He seemed to do that a lot, the git. She was starting to notice that his left eye crinkled just the tiniest bit when he grinned and it was... No. It was not adorable. It was annoying.

They walked down the corridors together, relatively silent. Lily couldn't help but notice that James would deliberately brush his hand against hers every so often. Once they reached the back of the train with little fuss Lily decided it was time to go their separate ways. "Alright Potter, I need to get changed and it's time for the Ravenclaws to start. I'll meet up with you again ten minutes before we're supposed to arrive at Hogsmeade Station outside the prefect compartment."

James pouted a bit, "You mean you don't want to spend more time with me?"

Lily snorted. "I've had my fill of you for now, Potter. I'll see you later." She turned and made her way to the compartment where her friends were sitting and poked her head in.

Marlene was sitting, sprawled across one of the seats, singing to herself, thankfully more quite than she had been earlier. Dorcas was sitting curled up, reading one of her favorite wizarding romance novels with a faraway smile on her face.

Lily quietly slid the door close behind her, hoping not to disturb them. Dorcas looked up from her book with a smile, "Thank Merlin it's you. How was it?"

Lily shrugged as she walked over to get into her trunk to pull out her uniform.

"I heard from a little birdy that your lover boy is Head Boy," Marlene grinned sitting up in her seat properly.

Lily flushed, "James Potter can be many things, but he is not my lover boy you annoying thing."

"Whatever you say Lils." Marlene cackled.

"Again, Dorcas, you are my best friend for today. Marlene you've lost best friend privileges for today. That means I will not be telling you how the meeting went."

Marlene pouted, brushing her dark fringe out of her eyes, "Well if you're going to tell Dorky, she's just going to tell me later."

Dorcas snorted, "After calling me Dorky? I think not."

"No one loves me."

"Because you're incredibly annoying. And I mean that with utmost love," Lily replied, pulling her trunk down, nearly crushing Dorcas in the process, "Oops! Sorry about that."

Dorcas pulled out of the fetal position she was in when she saw Lily's trunk coming straight towards her, "It's alright. You didn't actually crush me this time."

Lily opened her trunk, pulling out her uniform, "At least I already have my shirt on. And I didn't even get it dirty for once."

"Isn't that a miracle," Marlene drawled, still quite put out that Lily wasn't giving her any information.

Lily stuck her tongue out at Marlene, closing the blinds to the compartment door, not wanting to risk a journey to the bathroom. She quickly pulled on her robes and pinned her Head Girl badge where it belonged. She then proceeded to dig in her trunk for her wand, finding it, only after making a huge mess. Letting out a sigh she just closed her mess of a trunk, thinking she would deal with the mess when she got back to Hogwarts. She left her trunk in the middle of the floor, using it as a foot rest as she returned to her spot by Dorcas.

Marlene looked at Lily, "Are you really going to torture me this way Lils?"

"Nothing really happened Marl," Lily replied, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"You are a dirty rotten liar, Lily Evans."

"I mean it!" She protested, blushing even darker, "Well not really. I fell into Potter a few times. And he...erm helped me stand back up. And that's it. The meeting went smoothly, apart from Emmeline Vance, she's quite sore that I got Head Girl over her. She tried to murder me with her bag."

"That sounds about normal," Dorcas replied, "Except you wouldn't normally be blushing."

Lily halfheartedly glared at Dorcas, "Do you want me to revoke your best friend privileges too?"

Dorcas snorted, "I'm just saying, James Potter doesn't usually make you blush."

"Well... he's gotten taller," Lily mumbled, "I'm done talking now. You're both evil and I dislike you immensely."

Dorcas and Marlene shared a grin with each other before going back to their original tasks, Marlene singing again and Dorcas reading.

Lily spent the rest of the ride with her friends just staring off into space.

Lily was about to doze off when Dorcas nudged her, none too lightly. "Hey. Aren't you supposed to meet James for final rounds?"

Lily let out a groan before standing up, "You'll make sure my trunk gets where it needs to because you love me, right?"

Marlene waved her off, "Of course, of course. Go make rounds with lover boy. We'll save you a spot in one of the carriages. If you hurry that is. It's hard to fend off those boys."

Lily didn't even need to ask who "those boys" were. "Okay. I'll try to hurry." She slid open her compartment door and made it to her meeting spot where James was already waiting for her.

"Well don't you look like a proper head girl now."

"Oh shut up Potter. I'm going to go check on that compartment full of first years, make sure they aren't vomiting from eating too many sweets."

"I think I'll join you," James smiled, "Don't want you to have to clean up vomit on your own now do we?"

Lily let out a rather quiet laugh, "How chivalrous of you."

"Oh I know," James smirked, "I can be very chivalrous and you have all year to find that out."

The rest of their rounds passed with little excitement. Lily managed not to trip the entire time. When the train pulled to a stop Lily made sure that the younger children made it off with no confusion, quite surprised at how well James managed to handle them.

Lily saw her friends waving for her on the platform after she'd managed to get everyone where the belonged, "I'll see you after the feast Potter," She remarked hurrying over to her friends, aware that her heart was starting to pound a bit more when he met her eyes with a grin.

A/N2: Reviews are like food for me! Please let me know what you think and if you think any changes need made. I had someone edit it, but you know two pairs of eyes aren't always as good.


End file.
